Just 500 words
by alli-sun
Summary: Learn to value the beauty of a fleeting relationship. Learn how much emotion can be contained in one glance. Aang/Zuko yaoi.
1. Attention

**Title:** Attention

**Summary:** Sometimes, Aang would wait for his tea to turn cold just to ask Zuko to warm it up for him again.

**Words:** 459

**Disclaimer:** Avatar not owned by me

**Warning: **slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Aang never had an opinion for tea beforehand; it gave him strength and it smelled alright. He could not think of much more. Meanwhile, he preferred to soak up the sun in the average child-like delight, hands always buried in the silky fur of his charming bison.

Zuko's presence around the Western Air Temple rather unnerved him. Not that he didn't trust the prince, but he felt as if he was lacking something, which was odd. Aang had the wonderful friendship of his fellow companions and the promising relationship with Katara at his heels. Yet he felt the short little burn of disorientation amongst his contentment.

He noticed what it might just be one evening when he set his tea down, humming idly as his newly developed habit had commanded him. Every now and then Katara would peer at the meal in front of him and ask, "Too hot, Aang?" and he would shake his head with a smile. Then, with perfect tardiness, Aang would hold up his cup in Zuko's face and say, "Would you warm this up please, Sifu Hotman?"

Zuko, whose previous cheeriness had frayed from his natural inclination to be impatient, would give a polite grunt. Aang felt as if he were touching the very softest of flames as his and Zuko's fingers exchanged butterfly touches as Aang handed over his cup. He grinned when his tea was all done, and then gulped it.

Well, you couldn't blame him. He didn't tend to notice these things.

A couple days later, Zuko called him outside after dinner.

"You really need to control your fire-bending after the sun sets," He scolded, his pale face illuminated by the stars. "It's…tiring to keep heating your tea."

"Sorry," Aang said sheepishly. "You're just, uh…good at it, I guess."

"You're good at it, too," Zuko said mildly, "no need to ask me to help you with tea, of all things."

Maybe it really was Zuko's attention that Aang hungered for. Maybe he was just selfish. Maybe he was still a kid. Aang was used to people having their eyes glued to him, especially Zuko, who'd been hunting them down for so long beforehand. And now here Zuko was, teaching him fire-bending, helping the world regain peace, and yet Aang felt strangely cheated.

What could he expect, that Zuko would woo and dote over him? Aang muttered to himself grumpily in his sleep as the sun rose between the stone cracks of his room. It really wasn't a good idea to talk just then, as Zuko had a habit for early morning exercise.

"Why don't you…_uh_…heat _that_ up, Zuko?" Aang glared in his sleep, tongue poking out into nothingness as Zuko turned abruptly from his doorway, not wanting to know what Aang was dreaming about.


	2. To See To Show

**Title:** To See; To Show

**Summary:** Zuko is at a loss.

**Words:** 461

**Disclaimer:** Avatar not owned by me

**Warning: **slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Sometimes, Zuko really does feel blind. Everyone keeps telling him there's so much more, if he could just open his eyes. That way, he might be able to smell Aang's sweetness, Aang's kindness, Aang's goddamn perfection to sum it all up.

The problem is, he no longer _can_. He no longer _wants to_. Fighting his years of resentment and jealousy toward Azula, Zuko utterly detests how round, full, and _perfect_ Aang's heart is.

He had never experienced such inner conflict before. When Aang was willing to break open his heart, just for Zuko, he had a most despicable feeling of joy. The Avatar is not as almighty and untouchable as everyone believes. The Avatar has fallen for a scarred boy, a fallen prince, and has lowered himself to a most humiliating submissive role. Zuko feels a new life, a new authority.

It merely gives him another reason to hate himself.

Zuko wants to cry when he's finished with Aang every night. He wants to tear himself up each time he is cold and distant, each time he is insensitive and intemperate. He knows Aang is the best thing that could've possibly happened to him. Accepting him was simply too difficult.

"I love you," He wants to say, "I really do. Help me show you."

But that was all Aang does. He helps people. He gives and gives and never asks for anything in return. Zuko had never seen a child, barely becoming a man, so mature. He cannot possibly be jealous. Oh, but he is.

"I would die for you," He wants to say, "I would kill for you, anyone for you. I can't give you a hug. What's wrong with me?"

Eventually, Zuko banged his head at the doorframe one night in a drunken stupor. Aang was not there, which only made him angrier. He howled his resentment, setting fire to his curtains and releasing his temper in a blind fit of rage. When all was said and done, he felt himself being pulled on a warm lap as a rag gently dabbed at his sweat and tears. On the brink of sleep, Zuko suddenly does see more. And in the dark depths of sleep, Zuko can see everything, because he feels nothing more than Aang's small body tucked in beside him. It is this simple, motionless exchange that lasts the night.

That morning, the sun came up shyly. Zuko woke to see Aang looking up at the ceiling rather contemplatively. Tilting his head, Zuko gave Aang a chaste kiss.

"I love you," He says, and this time it's for real, "I really do. Help me show you."

Aang's eyes glittered, touched. "You have showed me, Zuko," He giggled, choking on inner tears. "I've felt it for a long time."


	3. Fuck

**Title: **Fuck

**Summary:** Inspired by this remix – h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q x 8 s 3 O K e U I w – take out all the spaces to view

**Words:** 440

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited; SMUT

It's just weird, Zuko decided, that Aang should desire him _so_ much.

He doesn't do anything, because he really shouldn't. B-b-but THERE—he casts Aang a glance, and suddenly the boy shivers and clenches his fists and suddenly…

Suddenly Zuko's using his chest to press Aang against the tree, his fingertips burning a soft hickory smoke against the fine bark. Zuko's breathing fire into Aang's mouth, and they both admire kisses that are somehow both deep and barely there, so they keep going on with it. When Aang groans, his chin sliding up so that his neck can brush against Zuko's lips, it's definitely too late.

Zuko's splinter-filled fingertips dig down Aang's chest onto the boy's waist, his hands harsh and full of love as they pull his thighs aside so that Aang's arched back can seem even more beautiful to him. Aang nearly chokes as he's being touched. His eyes can't decide, they're blinking open and closed. There's no time to tease. Zuko catches Aang again—they kiss with their eyes open, Aang sighing as Zuko's stare burned into him.

No! No time. Zuko thrust into him, and Aang arched his back more, his lips leaning up to Zuko's cheek. In the frenzy that followed, Zuko clutched Aang close to him, not aware of what he was doing but hell, Aang might never feel so warm and fresh against him again…

And why does he desire Aang _so _much?!

"Nnh…Mai's gonna kill me," Zuko hissed, thoroughly annoyed with himself again.

Aang blinked at him rather wisely, looking sympathetic but not sorry at all. "I'm a big boy," He muttered nonchalantly, "she can pick on _me_ all she wants."

"She's—" Zuko began, noticing Aang's hungry look. He wished he could fight it.

They kissed softly, crouching over the campfire, their dinner of rice and wild berries sitting quietly by themselves. Zuko knew Aang liked the closeness of a fire. The glow of the flame threw a wanton gleam in his grey eyes. It scraped his skin. It echoed on his lips. Zuko bit his own lips.

"We must have a disease," Zuko scowled, though not at all unhappy about it.

"It's nothing like that," Aang snorted. But then he regrets having that bit of arrogance in his voice. He continued, because he just has to be so fucking nice, "Your honor—"

"Will probably be a damn step up once people know I'm the one keeping the Avatar happy," Zuko managed to laugh.

Aang's face broke into a smile, like he was that child again. If anyone tells them they're not in love, they probably won't feel like listening.


	4. Brawl

**Title: **Brawl

**Summary:** Katara's provoking them, but perhaps it's because she loves them.

**Words:** 478

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

So eventually—Katara notices what's keeping Aang up all night.

If they had been caught in a modest situation, it might not have been quite as embarrassing. Instead, as fate would have it, Aang's wiry, naked limbs happened to be every at once while Zuko's flushed face found itself staring at a mildly pissed of Katara. Once Zuko finally convinced Aang to turn around and see for himself the legitimate reason why he should just fucking _stop what he was doing_, the three began to avoid each other for the next few days.

The first thing Aang asks Zuko the next time they're alone is: "I didn't look…weird, did I?"

"How should I know? I couldn't see you."

"Yeah, but…" Aang trailed off softly. He faked a cough. "I hope I didn't scar her eyes or anything."

Zuko wasn't in the mood to reassure him or anything.

Apparently, Aang's conversation with Katara didn't go so smoothly either. It was rather strange that, once riled up, the two of them both acted like temperamental drama queens. That aside, it was a rather nasty exchange. Katara announced that she would leave for the water tribe. Aang was caught between remaining furious at her and begging her to stay. Zuko felt a permanent headache settling in.

"Is she mad because it's me, or you?" He demanded Aang when they were finally brave enough to sleep with each other again, with the door locked.

Aang didn't seem to understand, so Zuko didn't elaborate. He simply let Aang think for himself, and then watched him fly away on Appa to persuade Katara to return.

"She's fine," Aang told him grimly at dinner the evening of Katara's arrival at the palace. "She was a bit confused but…she's fine now." He frowned into his plate. "I feel so _mean_ now."

Zuko smiled a bit. "Don't."

"But she feels _betrayed_."

"Nothing you can do about it."

As the Avatar and the reigning peace-maker of the world, Aang was always feeling his sense of duty tugging him toward strange circumstances. Zuko truly did his best to control his temper and keep Aang from getting upset all over again. On one hand, he kept Aang happy. On the other hand, he accidentally blew up in Katara's face.

"Just _stop dictating_ his actions and controlling his life!" He roared, only half sure that what he was saying was true.

"I'm _not_!" She screamed back. "Excuse me for thinking this is clearly an unhealthy relationship and wanting the best for him!"

She left again, this time for a longer period of time because Aang came back on Appa empty-handed.

"Why won't she come back?" Aang sighed, pleading at Zuko because he usually offered comforting answers.

Zuko stared back seriously. "If she returns, that means that she's decided she doesn't love you anymore."

"…Really?"

"Or me. I was never really sure."


	5. PDA

**Title:** PDA

**Summary:** It was always a little awkward when they went out in public.

**Words:** 482

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Zuko didn't _do_ outings. He couldn't for the life of him even pretend to enjoy fast food treats burned in front of him by mediocre firebenders, strange-smelling little men playing instruments and wagging their hats in his face, and brightly-colored trinkets that were always lost shortly after they were bought.

Unfortunately, Aang did.

"Nobody's staring," He admonished, though his interest was not truly committed to comforting Zuko as much as it was to the shop windows.

"Everybody's staring," Zuko said sullenly. "We're too damn noticeable alrea—don't touch me!"

Aang blinked as Zuko edged a safe three feet away from him, his outstretched hand still midair in invitation. "I—not even holding hands?"

Zuko crossed his arms and wordlessly trudged forward, his cheeks the slightest of pinks. It was no surprise that, having spent his childhood sheltered and going through stiff training and most of his young adulthood in banishment, Zuko wasn't quite an expert with public displays of affection, nor was he all that comfortable with it.

But these antics _did_ make Aang wonder which was stronger: Zuko's embarrassment…or his desires.

"Suit yourself," he decided in an overly bright tone. "At least help me choose a new undershirt?"

"You don't wear undershirts."

Aang ignored this small detail and dragged him over to the first clothing stand his eyes flew to. If Zuko was going to be as prude as a girl, then Aang wouldn't be the only one to suffer.

"Help me out of this?" Aang asked most innocently. He gestured at his robes. Zuko squawked predictably. "I just want to try them on!"

"I—fine," Zuko's cry of outrage muted down to a mutter. His hands, familiarized with Aang's body, had a seasoned air to them as they loosened the knots of Aang's robes and helped him get them over his head. Aang caught Zuko steal a glance at his bare shoulders despite himself, and grinned.

"I like this one." Aang's bare skin leaned against Zuko as he reached for no shirt in particular.

Zuko jumped as if Aang's chest was a torturous cold against his own usually warm body temperature.

"No, no, this one's better." Aang leaned back against Zuko.

"You can ask me to pass them to you," Zuko snorted, turning to bring both arms up and fiddle with the rack. Aang's eyes bugged out. Perfect opportunity!

"Oh, get this one!" Aang cried as he dove between Zuko's arms, his nude back pressing insistently on Zuko's clothed chest.

"Aang, could you mo—"

"Not that one, reach further—"

"I thought you meant—"

"Nah forget that, reach over there—"

"Aang!" Zuko snapped hotly.

The smirk on Aang's face spread languidly, evilly. Success: his paranoid firebender had an erection.

"We're leaving," Zuko growled. He grabbed Aang's wrist and conveniently forgot about the young man's clothes lying on the ground.

"Why?"

"So I can fuck you in private."


	6. Freedom

**Title:** Freedom

**Summary: **Zuko wasn't used to not having a home. But Aang had been doing this for over a hundred years.

**Words: **423

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Displacement. His muscles were constantly stiff with the over-alertness he offered the world. Zuko would look around. Nothing was right—the ship was insular, the tea shop was stifling, and all he wanted was to go back home and go back to the life that included a smile here and there.

And during the evenings he spent at the Fire Nation, in his chambers with the familiar overwhelming warmth of the fire surrounding his naked body as he moved alongside Mai, he knew this couldn't be right either.

He associated home with someone he loved, he realized all too late, while watching Aang learn a new sequence under the hot sun. He had been searching for someone who could match the love of his mother's, and maybe because he'd been searching for the Avatar at the same time, he'd gotten a little confused and he ended up combining the two and finished with loving Aang.

But it was alright. He could deal with the confusion.

He just wasn't used to it. Aang treated the world like his home. He anchored his life with his bison and with his friends, but really it was a barely-there structure. He ate freedom for energy and slept on air. He danced on miles of grass and soared through clouds, all part of his backyard.

And Aang wanted Zuko with them. Because Aang saw past him as merely Lord Ozai's son and past him as merely a citizen of the Fire Nation and looked at him instead as Fire. It was so sweetly objective. It was like Aang had set him into the wild and Zuko was flying along with him, feeding off Aang because Aang was pure Air and it was all he could live on.

They weren't alone often. Zuko's lessons with Aang were all supervised. He didn't mind too much—they could see that he meant no harm. He was a stern teacher. Aang wanted to unleash all the fire within him. Zuko didn't want another scar. He tried to bring Aang back to civilization a little by adding some discipline. Aang would listen because that was his duty.

Then one night, when neither of them was paying too much attention to what they were doing, Aang flew up alongside Zuko like there was nothing to lose, and Zuko wanted to breathe the same air as Aang, so he did. They did. In lips and chins and cheeks. In a damp little tongue. Zuko felt a fire in his groin. He let Air feed it.


	7. Learning

**Title:** Learning

**Summary: **Before they begin fire-bending, Zuko teaches an important lesson.

**Words: **333

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

There is something beautiful about how an air-bender treats fire.

The two sit with the sun at its brightest, beaming down on them in white light, erasing their surroundings so none may see. Like night, but white. Great and open. But Zuko has a different goal.

He surrounds them with fire.

Aang's eyes widen—_How can we breathe_—and Zuko's eyes remain stoic—_I'm not burning anything, the smoke is pure_—and then he agrees to sit together. Because when it comes to fire, Aang needs more than mere lack of fear. A spot of bravery, bravo. No, you must embrace.

In the beginning it is Zuko. He tends to it and feeds it, encompassing the two in a circle as they sit across from each other in meditation. Zuko's eyes droop nearly shut, but just enough to squint into the circumference and proctor its growth. Aang's eyes remain with him.

Heat. Closed. Two. Peace. Eventually, they see hear smell taste touch nothing but each other, the mental bond unfolding from the little creases of complicated origami into a blessedly flat plane of thought. Connection. Heat. Two Peace. Closed. Together. Finally, Zuko hands over the fire.

Aang _breathes._

Zuko watches in awe. More than fire…air. Together. Alive. Mixing. In his deeply meditative state, Aang creates, knowing of no consequences. Open. Yet closed. Duality. Zuko brings fire, and in response Aang mitigates his own fuel. Balance. It is spotless.

Break the trance. Somewhat reluctantly, Zuko reaches out and touches Aang on the arm. The fire falls.

"That's enough for today," He says. He doesn't expect for Aang's face to split open in a smile and hug him 'round the waist.

"You're such a great teacher, Zuko."

"…hmm," He responds lightly, arms hanging awkwardly in midair. "Well, I have to. You're not the enemy, you're an ally. I'm doing my part in helping you win this war."

Aang stares, a soft sense of shock in his eyes. _Zuko, I'm not your ally…I'm your friend._


	8. Heal

**Title:** Heal

**Summary: **When Zuko acts strangely, Aang will always offer help.

**Words: **455

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Aang never knocks before entering. "Hi…are you okay?"

Zuko is sitting alone in his room, back against the wall as his turns to recognize his visitor. "I'm fine."

"You just seemed a little angry at dinner," Aang offers his explanation. "Well, you're always a little angry, you're Sifu Hotman, but—" Aang quickly continues before the frown on Zuko's face could expand to anything else "—I just didn't know that you didn't want to talk about Jet. I didn't think it would upset you, or anything. So I'm sorry."

The frown disappears. Aang could've sworn that a glint of amusement begins to form in Zuko's eyes. "You don't have to apologize," Zuko says, "It's just a personal problem."

"I guess I can understand how that can happen with Jet," Aang nods. "His opinions were close-minded. Katara didn't really notice at first because Katara was kind of…well, she sort of liked him—"

"_What?_"

"Ack! Didn't mean to upset you again!" Aang splutters out as Zuko cries simultaneously, "Was she okay?"

"…What are you talking about?" Aang blinks.

"Katara," Zuko emphasizes, frustrated, "Was she alright? Did she allow it? How could you possibly let Jet get away with that?"

The truth dawns slowly in Aang's eyes. Young, yes, but Aang is not ignorant. The monks once explained the evils of the world to him. Never harm another living being. Never murder, never steal.

Never rape.

* * *

Three days later, with plenty of awkward glances on their part, Zuko finally allows Aang to sit down and listen to him. "We had an understanding of sorts," He begins, eyes looking elsewhere as they sit side by side watching the New Moon. "Food wasn't the only thing we lacked on the way to Ba Sing Sei. We were the same age. We understood. It's…I wasn't proud of it, but I had no way to get rid of it."

"It was…" Aang tries to wrap his mind around sexual encounters, "mutual?"

"At that time, yes."

Silence. Aang decides it's time to prod. "When did it change?"

"When he suspected I was a fire-bender." Zuko says bitterly. He narrows his eyes. "I'll spare you the details. He wanted to release his hate into something."

"You could've fought him off," Aang reasons, "defend yourself…Did he—"

"Did he succeed? I was bleeding. So yeah."

Aang cannot sleep that night. He spends his time staring at the ceiling, hoping Zuko could sleep.

* * *

Amidst the stress, the worry, the daunting future, the training, the chores, the—Aang turns to Zuko and builds up the courage to ask, "Can we have an understanding too?"

Zuko immediately turns red. Predictably. But in the back of his mind, he knows he has already agreed.


	9. Play

**Title: **Play

**Summary:** [AU] Aang and Zuko are two theatre geeks playing the leads in their school play, "Avatar: The Last Airbender". Everything is going fine…until they begin the fighting scenes.

**Words: **385

**Disclaimer:** Avatar not owned by me

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

* * *

"Why are you so fucking fast," Zuko gasps a little for air as he leans against a fake tree.

"Work out more, maybe?" Aang says cheekily. He gets a glare in return.

Below them by the seats, the drama teacher frowns. "I'd like a little more emotion from Zuko. Be more vocal! This is your chance of achieving love and acceptance, you have to catch him!"

"But I know I'm gonna miss," Zuko almost whines.

"You do, but the Prince doesn't."

"Idiot, why doesn't he give up already," Zuko mutters.

"He loves the Avatar too much," Aang whispers.

"Alright that's enough, take it from the top!"

* * *

Running isn't the least of their worries.

They rehearse their martial arts battles over and over again, yet somehow one of them always makes a mistake and they wind up in a heap on the floor. Aang leaps up to fly on his glider that first time he escapes from Zuko's ship and Zuko finds himself grabbing his ass instead of his feet. Oops. Well no harm done, at least Aang lands fine. They rehearse sparring on a stone well and Zuko falls in, Aang joining him shortly thereafter. No injuries there either…just being way too close for comfort.

"Your foot was supposed to go there!"

"Can't be! That doesn't even make sense!"

"From the top again, boys."

Aang doesn't usually have this much trouble in the fighting scenes. Then again, he usually isn't this close to his enemies for this long, besides that one super western scene with Azula. And even then he fights Zuko.

"I can't wait till you finally join the Avatar," He grumbles as they fall on top of each other again.

"Even then we still have to fight."

"Dance, more like."

"But then I start attacking you right before Sozin's Comet, remember?"

"…Dancing, fighting, same thing," Aang sighs, then looks down at their bodies. "Well, this is awkward. What would the Prince and the Avatar do in a situation like this?"

"The Prince would probably grab you," Zuko says matter-of-factly. "And tie you up and throw you onto his ship."

"Sounds kinky," Aang pipes up before he knows what he's saying.

Zuko merely scowls, already expecting this. "We've spent far too much time around each other."

"You have Destiny to blame for that."


	10. Prude Like a Monk 1

**Title:** Prude (Like a Monk) 1/2

**Summary: **It's not gay, he tries to explain, it's a Fire Nation tradition. Aang isn't buying it.

**Words:** 497

**Disclaimer**: Avatar not owned by me

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Introducing Aang into Fire Nation culture certainly wasn't Zuko's idea, it was hard enough easing him into fire-bending (a lesson never to be forgotten). But there is only one way to emerge the Avatar into the customs of his people, because he still gets bored from lectures.

"I know that you're familiar with Fire Nation toys and games, you know, crackling cricket and the like," Zuko begins with a weary look in his eye. "I can skip everything twelve and under, right?"

"Well…" Hopeful eyes consider.

"Great," Zuko says curtly. Aang groans. Strict teacher, must not complain. Strict teacher, must not complain.

"Azula and I were trained from childhood," Zuko says, "So do most of the upper class. The middle class, and if they're lucky some of the lower class, begin training at thirteen."

"So I wouldn't start bending until now?"

"You would bend. And your parents would yell at you for not controlling it. And beat your bum with an iron rod and—anyway. You start training at thirteen." Zuko clears his throat. "Non-benders begin athletics to discipline their bodies. Every citizen is obligated to serve its nation, so they have to prepare somehow. Benders sometimes use the games as a supplement."

"Mhmm," Aang says. _I'm already losing him_, Zuko grumbles.

"And here we are," Zuko says as they near the edge of one of the courts. "I'm about to teach you the most popular and probably most useful game."

Aang's eyes spark immediately with the thought of activity. "I'm so ready for this, Zuko! I'm so—WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"…You play naked," Zuko deadpans, and slips off his undergarments.

* * *

"Why do a bunch of boys play naked together?" Aang says miserably for the tenth time, eyes closed, bunched up in a ball on the ground. Zuko stands next to him, still nude as the day he was born.

"It's a tradition."

"It's immodest!"

"It's _normal_," Zuko groans, resisting the urge to slap his forehead in frustration. "It shows male prowess!"

"Why do you have to show male prowess?"

"This is the Fire Nation you're talking about, and we're obsessed with showing off!"

"I can't do it," Aang shakes his head into his crossed arms. "Can't, can't, can't…"

Zuko really, really doesn't understand. "What's the problem, anyway? We don't ever, I don't know, molest each other or anything."

"That's _exactly_ what the problem is, Zuko," Aang says, finally standing up.

He must be going fucking crazy. "What?"

"Fidelity and modesty," Aang says, "are two of the things I've been taught to value. And…when you uncover your body, it should be for one person only. Showing your body to so many people—"

"It's just a sport, Aang."

"It's not right," He says, "it should only be with the person you love." With a little hesitation and a small _thanks anyway, Zuko_, he disappears back into the palace. Zuko watches him leave with a deep frown of disbelief.

"Monks," He grumbles, "are way too prude."


	11. Prude Like a Monk 2

**Title:** Prude (Like a Monk) 2/2

**Summary: **After listening to Aang's complaints about Fire Nation sport, Zuko has but one goal in mind.

**Words:** 482

**Disclaimer**: Avatar not owned by me

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Zuko first asked moments after a Fire Nation rebellion.

After he and Aang spent the entire day preventing Ozai-supporters from lighting whole houses on fire and even worse preventing Azula-supporters from suicide bombing (because of course she would have batshit fans) and then calling for water tribe support but as there were none available to come this quickly Aang was forced to suck the life out of all the palace garden trees to put out all the fires and Zuko ordered arrest after arrest, finally the two collapsed together against the wall in the middle of the marketplace and with everyone watching Zuko muttered, "thank you" and Aang said "you're welcome" in the form of a kiss.

He blinked. The dust was making Aang look brown and even golden in the sun. It was a stark, but nonetheless pleasing, contrast to the white, sheepish smile he was sporting. Zuko thought about it, and then kissed him return.

"So…" he said slowly, "does this mean…you'll play shot fire with me?"

By the absolutely scandalized look on Aang's face, Zuko sighed in resignation. "I guess not." It was worth a shot though.

* * *

The second time Zuko asked, Aang was about to leave for the Earth Kingdom.

That morning, they decided to forget about the awkwardness that had permeated their relationship, and that they could kiss in the middle of a Fire Nation uprising and still be friends. This coincidentally resulted in Zuko helping Aang pack, which coincidentally resulted in the two arguing about what was important and what wasn't, which coincidentally resulted in wrestling across the floor and a _very_ unintentional arrival at second base.

"So…" Zuko said, one hand at the base of Aang's back and the other nearing his crotch, "does this mean we get to play shot fire?"

Aang stood up immediately. "Very funny, Zuko," he snapped, and then left promptly. Zuko watched as the severely under-packed silhouette flew off into the distance.

"Goddamn it," he growled.

* * *

The third time Zuko asked, he actually thought about it, and decided he wouldn't unless they absolutely, no-doubt-in-mind fucked each other silly. Naked.

In fact, why wait for after, when Aang was clearly in a better mood right now, flushed out on Zuko's desk as he thrust back eagerly over, and over, and over again. Zuko almost forgot his original intentions, a part of him simply enjoyed the beauty of such a powerful man indulging in pleasure. But no, his goal was set. As Aang approached orgasm, head stretching back and eyes glittering brightly, Zuko murmured into his ear, "Aang…will…you…play…shot fire…with…me?"

Just then, Aang's breath hitched, and he went very still. Zuko waited patiently until Aang recovered, becoming rather still himself as he thrust shallowly into Aang's now limp body.

"…Zuko…" The Avatar whispered, and Zuko immediately leaned in to listen, "okay fine…you son-of-a-badger-mole…"

"Yes!" Zuko cried victoriously, and with that he orgasmed freely.


	12. In the Closet 1

**Title:** In the Closet (1/3)

**Summary: **Aang and Toph have a problem. Everyone seems to think they're straight.

**Words:** 492

**Disclaimer**: Avatar not owned by me

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Toph's eyes may be closed, but to Aang that meant nothing. Even with the basic seismic sense that Toph had taught him years ago, he could sense Toph's hypersensitive ears twitching slightly.

"She's _so _pretty," Katara continued, looking at her "sleeping" friend. "I can't believe she still doesn't have a boyfriend. After getting to know her so well, I felt sort of silly for being so distant during the war."

"Mhmm."

"But sometimes I think I'm smothering her," Katara frowned, "I mean, she's Toph. She can't enjoy spending _that_ much time with me, _all_ the time. Maybe she's overcompensating. I think she might be lonely for a little romance, you know?" Aang spotted the slightest of smirks on Toph's face. "That settles it. I'm going to find her the perfect man."

With a determined look, she stood up ready to scheme. But first, she asked Aang if he would like to join her for breakfast. "No thanks," He said simply, "I'll wait up for Toph." With a shrug and one last smile, Katara was off.

Aang glared. "You heard everything."

"No shit, Twinkletoes," Toph snorted, not bothering to open her eyes. "If there's one thing I can't seem to avoid, it's listening to my two favorite ladies gossiping."

Seventeen-years-old, and Toph still had a mouth filled with childish venom. Aang ignored the jibe for now, saying, "I can't believe Katara doesn't know you like her. What's your excuse for not telling her?"

"What's your excuse for not telling Zuko you're gay as the sun for him?" Toph shot back.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Aang said, reddening immediately and looking around to see if anyone heard.

Toph shrugged, considering. "She never asked," she finally said, as if she'd been fully expecting Katara to turn around one day and demand if Toph secretly felt for her. "Besides, what's the use if she's planning to hook me up with some spoiled, half-ass, earth-bending jock from Ba Sing Se?"

"Katara wouldn't do that."

"You clearly don't know my parents," Toph said. "Anyone Katara chooses, they have to approve of. Eventually, they'll clear out everyone in the Earth Kingdom except for those rich dip shits." She gestured sullenly at the pale green walls and exquisite furnishings, the room that she and Katara had been staying in together while Aang took care of business in the Fire Nation. "Their house, their rules."

Aang had enough. The Toph he knew wouldn't just accept defeat. "You're just scared," he scoffed in his most demeaning tone.

"Oh yeah?" Toph said, riling up immediately. "If I'm scared, you're goddamn _terrified_. We're stuck in a rut, and none of your all-knowing Avatar magic can fix it."

Aang opened his mouth, but then closed it when he realized he had nothing to say. She didn't quite take the bait as he expected. "How's this?" he said finally, "if you make your move, I make mine."

Toph grinned. "You go first."

"Fine."

"Deal."


	13. In the Closet 2

**Title:** In the Closet (2/3)

**Summary: **Aang and Toph have very different ways of confessing. Yet neither of them feels very successful.

**Words:** 500

**Disclaimer**: Avatar not owned by me

**Warning:** slash; written on impulse; un-edited

Zuko usually prided himself in putting up with Aang's antics. But when he heard someone banging on his door in the middle of the night, and grudgingly opened it to a sopping wet Avatar he'd seen just two days ago, he allowed himself to fan the fumes of irritation.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he growled, half-asleep.

Aang looked nervous, although _about to sick his vomit all over Zuko's bare chest_ seemed to more accurately describe his painfully distorted features. When he remained silent, Zuko let out a long sigh and dragged him in. What would Uncle Iroh do in this situation?

"Drink," Zuko commanded, setting a hot cup of tea in front of Aang, now dried and clothed in something of Zuko's. When he opted to fiddle with his sleeves instead, Zuko felt his eye twitch. He was the Fire Lord. Weren't his orders good for something?

Ten minutes rolled by with nothing happening but Zuko dozing off slightly and Aang drawing circles into the steam with his air-bending. Completely fed up at this point, Zuko stood up and yelled, "Look, you obviously came here because you have something to say, so unless you're actually going to _talk_ about—"

—and before he knew it, Aang's lips were pressed insistently against his in the most awkward, yet the most _delightful _kiss he'd ever experienced. When Aang pulled away, he grinned wildly and whispered, "I did it!" as if he'd defeated the Lord Ozai all over again. But then his elated features turned into a grimace again, and he promptly threw up on Zuko's chest.

He meant to explain the whole thing to Zuko, he really did, but right now he had to get back Toph. She had her end of the bargain to keep.

* * *

Toph didn't want to let it show on her face that she was extremely miffed that Aang had confessed so early. Then again, she'd never seen her own face, so she wouldn't know what she looked like anyway.

She didn't have a plan, she didn't even have so much as a clue of how Katara would react. All she knew was that the water-bender was immensely annoying, in an endearing way, and her delicious heart beat made Toph hot around the legs. And anything that made her hot, Toph decided, was a good thing.

One early morning as they took one of their long walks by the edge of the village, Katara wouldn't stop asking Toph what type of guy she was into. Toph felt like plastering rock on her face, shutting her up for good. Instead, she bended Katara so that she was nose to nose with herself, and snarled, "You wanna know what my type is? I like passionate water-benders with long hair and sexy legs. They should be good at healing and nagging a lot too. If you see any of those around here, let me know."

With that, she stormed off. Leaving a shocked Katara where she stood.


End file.
